barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PurpleDino101
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Barney Through the Years! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Regarding Barney Through the Years / Custom Barney Wiki Hey there PurpleDino101, I'm very sorry that your edit was undone. There was a major problem with the formatting of the page and unfortunately, I had to undo your edit to fix it. Your edit wasn't the problem, I believe it was another user (to be honest, I didn't really pay attention to your edit). You may do your edit and I'll see if it's fine :). Also, I remember you adding Barney's voice changes along with the costume. You may add the voice changes in as well (since BJ's page lists a couple of his voice change/pitch), sorry I said no before :) Oh, and regarding your Barney / Dora crossover show, it all depends on you and what you would want children to gain from it. I know Dora teaches spanish and Barney has taught spanish a couple of times, why not start off teaching children about spanish. But again, since you asked, I guess that's a good way to start to give you an idea :) Barneymiller123abc (talk) 20:22, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Regarding Baby Bop Through the Years Hi PurpleDino101, the reason I removed the 1993 Baby Bop pictures is because it was very excess. If you notice on how the 1997 - 2007 costume, there are bullet points. That indicates that more pictures should be there because there is a difference in the costume, if you understand what I mean. (Also, make sure that you leave your signature when leaving messages. Makes it a big help to know who it came from :) ) Barneymiller123abc (talk) 12:56, March 16, 2017 (UTC) this what i mean. see the bullet points? they correspond to the image variation of the costume Hi PurpleDino101, I saw you are on the Barney Custom Wiki and I saw something about the wiki being suspended tonight by 11PM. Do you know why that is happening? PLEASE message me back. From: ~~BluePupBuddy~~ Re: I Need Your Help Hey PurpleDino101! I understand that you're upset about pages being locked and I appreciate you coming to a fellow admin about the problem. As Barney himself says, it's better to talk about your feelings with a friend. The reason the pages are being locked is because of an incident with a fellow user that happened not too long ago that almost harmed this site. So that's why whenever a page is finished (or feeled is finished), I or another admin may lock them. Huge Barney Fan is a higher admin than me. If you would like some more information on why the Through the Years articles are being locked, I would advise you to talk to Huge Barney Fan yourself :). But as well, if you feel that more should be added, don't hesitate to ask a fellow admin and we'll see if your request is able to be fitted onto the article. :) Barneymiller123abc (talk) 19:41, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Grandparents Are Grand! Hey there PurpleDino101. Sorry to remove your contribution on that page. Reason I removed it because it was information that wasn't necessary. The Big Red Chicken didn't even debut yet nor did Dora the Explorer (which I assume you are talking about). This is a Barney Wiki and I think people might be confused as to why that information was on the page. Now if the Big Red Chicken was tied into Barney, then it would be acceptable if you know what I mean. But a resemblence to a character from the show that hasn't aired yet is simply not needed. It's excess. Barneymiller123abc (talk) 23:31, September 5, 2018 (UTC)